Good and evil - two sides of the same thing
by ItaSaku shipper
Summary: Akatsuki wants Kyuubi.Itachi,Kisame,Deidara and Tobi kidnapped Sakura who served as a lure for Naruto,but neither they nor Sakura expected to get much more. Pairings: ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Good and evil – two sides of the same thing

Chapter 1: Kidnapping

_I don't own Naruto,it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! Please review ^_^_

„We must capture Kyuubi soon, it's been three years since our last attempt…and if we don't do this soon, the leader'll be very angry."said Kisame and sat down on a wooden chair. Other Akatsuki members (expect the leader,Pain, Konan and Sasori) were sitting around the table and listening to Kisame.

"What the fuck?!"- yelled Hidan,"I am responsible for Matatabi,it isn't my fucking problem that you and Itachi aren't able to catch Kyuubi!"

"We can't catch Kyuubi because Leaf very good protects Naruto,and we have to cooperate with each other Hidan!"- now Kisame raised voice.

"I don't fucking ca…",Kakuzu suddenly got up from the chair and interrupted Hidan, "We aren't responsible for Kyuubi and we _WON'T _ help you."- said Kakuzu and along with furious Hidan and indifferent Zetsu left the small,dark meeting room in Akatsuki hideout.

„Will Deaidara-senpai and Tobi leave now,too?"- asked Tobi with his one eye wide open.

"No."-said Deidara seriously. '_I don't want to miss capturing Kyuubi,in this way I can prove that I'm not less capable of Itachi,and probably,Pein would give me more difficult missions…'_

While Kisame was madly glaring at the door,Itachi said in a calm tone: "Since Naruto is protected by Leaf we can't approach him….but he can us."

"What do you mean?"- asked a little bit confused Kisame,Deidara looked at Itachi and raised his eyebrow,while Tobi was occupied by a bug which was walking on the table.

"We'll capture someone that he cares about,and then Naruto'll seek us."

A little smirk formed on Kisame's lips."And who'll be that person?"

"One of the best medical ninjas of Konoha and Naruto's teammate,_Sakura Haruno_."

"Hey,Sakura-chan!"- Naruto yelled knocking on Sakura's doors.

"What's up Naruto?"-asked smiling Sakura unlocking her doors. She wore plain white T-shirt,short black shorts, in the same color sandals and her long pink hair was tied in ponytail.

"Tsunade-baka wants you to come to her office because she has new mission for you!"- said panting Naruto."

"Okay,I'll go,bye!"

"Bye!"

'_New mission…when will Naruto and me accomplish the most important mission for us…to bring Sasuke back to Konoha…It's been 3 years since Sasuke left the village,and we haven't heard any news about him…'_

"Good morning Sakura,as you know,I called you because I have new mission for you…you need to go to Rain country,several  
people got sick from some disease and because "Hoshimoto" clinic doesn't have enough medic-nins,I send you to go and solve that."- said Tsunade while Sakura was entering the office.

"Don't worry Shishou,I'll solve that." "And Sakura,I'll send with you Akio and Daichi,two ANBU members,just in case,because Rain country is far away."

"Thank you Shishou,expect me to come back in 3 days." Sakura left the office, closing the door behind her.

After Sakura packed her things,she went with Akio and Daichi to Rain country. After 10 hours of travelling,they arrived in a little village,whose name's Chawarasake. Sakura stopped at small ,open in nature shop to buy them a water. While she was paying the bill,she felt a presence of dark chakra behind her.

Sakura turned round and froze when she saw the sight in front of her. Akio and Daichi were lying dead on the ground and above them stood four men in long,black cloaks with Akatsuki logs on them. She wanted to scream,but quickly recovered and decided to fight them. Sakura threw few kunais at them,but they were fast and hid among the threes. After few seconds Sakura heard sound behind her and with great strength,which is acquired thanks to her Shishou,Tsunade Senju,she hit the person who tried to attack her.

The man flew a few feet away,and when Sakura looked a little better( Author's note: she couldn't see well because it was night) she noted that this guy was 2-3 years older than her.'_And very handsome'- _thought Sakura. The guy who was lying in front of her was Deidara. His long blond hair was scattered on the ground and his strong and shapely limbs were lying motionless on the ground. When Sakura was about to finish him off,Deidara evaporated ._'It's a clone!'-Sakura thought in panic._

She didn't notice that someone approached her by that time. Someone grabbed Sakura around waist.  
"Let me go!"hissed Sakura.

"I said,le..."Sakura turned round still in his arms and „bury" in place. The man who grabbed her was none other than _Uchiha Itachi_,Sasuke's older brother and eliminator of well known Uchiha clan. Before she could do something,Sakura felt pressure on the jugular vein and lost consciousness.

_I hope you like first chapter __.Next chapter I'll upload tomorrow (4.8.2013.)_


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

Good and evil – two sides of the same thing

* * *

Chapter 2: Introduction

* * *

Sakura opened her heavy and tired eyes. She tried to get up,but her head ached.

„_Damn it."_

Turning her head to the side,Sakura saw that she was lying in unfamiliar tough bed in the half-lit room. Then she remembered the events from last night. Itachi Uchiha,along with three other members of Akatsuki,killed Akio and Daichi and kidnapped her.

„What they want from me?" – Sakura whispred with fear in her voice.

„ You to be our instrumentality for getting Kyuubi."

„Who's that?!" Sakura looked on the other side and saw Itachi who was sitting near her bed,with arms crossed over his chest. _"__He __looks so much like Sasuke-kun"- _thought Sakura while her view was walking on Itachi. He had well-shaped dark eyes with long eyelashes. His long black hair was tied in ponytail and his bangs which were falling down on the side was framing his face. Itachi's body was brilliantly developed. He was about 20 years old.

„_He's nice,veryyy nice looking,but again,he's S-ranked criminal,and he wants me to be their instrumentality for getting Kyuubi...and to harm Naruto...!"_

„You bastards!" – screamed Sakura.

„Across your room is a bathroom.I brought you some clean clothes and put it on a washing machine. I'll pick you up in an hour, be ready by then…And don't even think to run away."-said Itachi completely ignoring her comment and leaving the room.

"_Damn you." – _thought Sakura reluctantly getting up from the bed.

She opened the door and went out to a narrow corridor. Like Itachi said,across her room was the bathroom. Sakura undressed herself and went into a shower. Cold water which was running down her body refreshed her and after twenty minutes she came out of the shower. She picked up black shorts and purple shirt from the washing machine. After Sakura got dressed ,she came back to her room and looked at a digical clock which was on a table next to her bed. It showed 6:34am.

Sakura found on the table some book about Rain country and started to read it,to shorten time to Itachi's arrival. After thirty minutes,Sakura heard knocking on the door.  
"I am,Itachi,let's go."

Sakura opened the door and along with Itachi in silent passed through the hall,came down stairs and walked into the kitchen. There were sitting Kisame,Deidara and Tobi. For the first time Sakura clearly saw how Kisame and Tobi looked like. Kisame was very tall and muscular,his skin was blue and on the back he carried a huge sword. Tobi wore orange mask over his face,with only one hole for eye. Of course,all of them wore Akatsuki cloaks.

"Sit down" – Itachi said softly.

Sakura sat on the chair which was next to Itachi's and Tobi's.

"Like I said you,we kidnapped you because of Kyuubi. I must admit that your village good protects Naruto. We can't approach him,so we decided to capture you,because we suppose that Naruto'll want to free you." – Itachi said in his usual calm tone.

"And here are rules which you must respect while you are with us. Fir…"

"Rules?! Are you kidding me? You have captured me and expect from me that I respect your rules?!" – yelled Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, it isn't nice to interrupt someone while he's speaking…Like I wanted to say,first is: don't try to run away, otherwise you'll be punished,and second: don't go in any room,expect your room,bathroom and if you need anything, call someone from us."

"Understand?"

"Ahhh…understand…." – Sakura barely utters.

"Great." – said Itachi and bite a peach.

Sakura was looking at his perfect shaped lips and white teeths. Itachi then looked at Sakura and continued to watch her. Sakura blushed slightly and looked away towards Tobi. For the first time she saw a part of Tobi's face. That part was scarred,but Sakura didn't want to go into his intimacy and asks him why his face looked like that. He was saying something to Deidara and spatting him. Deidara had a nervous look on his face and barely refrained from hitting Tobi while he (Deidara) was wiping his face with a towel. That sight was ridiculos for Sakura,but she knew that this wasn't a moment or a place to laugh. Then something plopped in Sakura's mind.

„But how did you know where I'll be when you kidnapped me?"-asked Sakura with confusion in her voice.

„Because we are the ones who sent a letter in which we're seeking for some well-trained Leaf's medic-nin to heal a few patients in „Hoshimoto clinic". – answers Itachi.

„_They planned to the details everything."_

To drove all bad thoughts that occupied her,Sakura drank a glass of vodka which was on the table. After the first cup,she relaxed a little bit. Soon,she discovered that Deidara likes telling jokes,and one was particurarly funny for Sakura.

„Two beautiful girls are sitting in a cafe. Some guy came in the cafe and stroke down uglier from them. He sat on the chair and asked other girl: Why the lady are sitting alone?"

Everyone laughed at Deidara's joke,expect Itachi who made a little smirk.

„_Apparently all Uchiha's are more or less cold-blooded." – thougt Sakura._

She also revealed (which somehow was obvious) that Kisame loves a sea and sharks.

He was talking for an hour about sharks and some other marine animals. But Sakura wasn't bored of his stories,because she learned from Kisame some interesting stuffs.

Then Tobi was talking about interesting (for him) things,talking about himself in the third person and continuing to spit Deidara who was sitting across him. Deidara couldn't longer endure that and he hit Tobi.

*Sigh,sigh* „Why did Deidara – senpai hit Tobi?" – asked crying Tobi.

„Because you were spitting me, stupid!" Deidara sat down on the chair,while Tobi caught devouring the food.

„Sakura-chan,tell us about yourself." – said Kisame.

„Uhm,okay. As you know I'm medic-nin,the disciple of Fifth Hokage,I usually spend my time practicing or working in the hospital."

„How did you come up with the idea of becoming a medical ninja?" asked Deidara with concerned in his voice.

„I...uhm...when Sasuke-kun left the village I promised myself that from now on I won't be weak and I asked Fifth Hokage to train me."

„Are you in love with my brother?" – asked Itachi and looked at Sakura.

„ Eh,uhm..I...I don't know...I loved him and Naruto and I promised to ourselves that we'll return him to the village,because he is our friend and comrade,but I don't know If I still love him." – she said sincerely.

Alcohol has done his,and only then Sakura realized that she opened her soul to the enemies.

„Ahh...I have a headache and I'm tired...I'll go to my room." – Sakura muttered and went up to the door,leaving a little bit confused four men.

She ran out of the kitchen and quickly went to her room._ „I shouldn't allow myself to relax with them" – _thought Sakura shuddering and went to the bed to rest her head a little bit. She closed her eyes and soon felt asleep.

* * *

**I hope you like it :)). Please review,this is my first fanfiction and I'll be grateful if you write your opinion (next chapter I'll upload tomorrow,5.8.2013.)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Rapprochement

Good and evil – two sides of the same thing

* * *

Chapter 3: Rapprochement

* * *

Sounds of blows, shurikens and kunais woke up Sakura. She looked at the clock which showed that time was 9:53am. Sakura got out of the bed and took a small,brown comb from the table. She gently passed with it through her long hair and then wore black sandals. Sakura went out of the room and walked toward sounds which were coming from the distance.

At the end of the hall she reached wide,green doors and carefully opened it. Sakura embarked on a large,fenced green area. Not far from her,Sakura saw Itachi and Kisame. They were spparing,kunais and shurikens were flying in all directions. A little further away from them were standing Deidara and Tobi,who were watching their training. Suddenly,she remembered that Itachi told her not to go in any premises,besides her room,bathroom and kitchen.

Deidara noticed Sakura and approached her. As if he read her thoughts,Deidara told Sakura: "Hey,Cherry Blossom! I'm sorry,we forgot to tell you that you can blend out in this garden."

„Nothing..." – exhaling, Sakura slightly smiled.

„Hi Tobi!"

„Hi Sakuraa!" – as always cheerfully replied Tobi.

Kisame and Itachi also noted that Sakura came,but they were too busy with figthing to say hello.

„Want?" Tobi handed her a box with dangos (Author's note: I hope I spelled right :/). „Thanks." Sakura took a dango from small box and focused on the match. Both of them were very strong,but it was evident that Itachi was stronger. While Kisame's white T-shirt and blue shorts were torn,Itachi's black,sleeveless shirt and in the same color pants were untouched. After few minutes, Kisame,tired from training, came to the three of them.

„Hello Sakura-chan!" „Hi Kisame-san." He sat on a stone bench and wiped himself with a towel.

Sakura noticed a few scratches on Deidara and Tobi. „Did you also train this morning?" –asked Sakura.

„Yes." – Deidara replied.

„_It's been two days and I haven't had any training..."_

Itachi still looked rested and Sakura decided to ask him for spparing match.

"Umm, Itachi...would you want to...to have a spparing match with me?" – timidly asked Sakura.

Itachi watched her for a few seconds before he said: „Why not."

She focused chakra in her hands and tried to attack Itachi,but he avoided the blow and tried to punch her in a leg. Sakura jumped up and lunged with full chakra power towards Itachi. In split of second he escaped the attack,while Sakura halved an oak tree that was behind him. "I must admit that Tsunade has great taught you." – said Itachi and made a little smirk. Sakura made a little smirk too and threw few shurikens at him,but Itachi rejected all of them with his kunai and sent towards her. One of them scratched Sakura's arm and she let her guard down for a second. Itachi took advantage of it and appeard behind her. With his knees he rear hit her knees and Sakura fall on her back on the ground. Itachi leaned towards Sakura,holding her hands above her head. He whispered in her ear:

„But you still aren't at my level."

Itachi's lips were almost touching Sakura's ear,his strong body was touching hers and she felt warmth of his body. Sakura tried to move,but without success. Then she grabbed Itachi by his ponytail,but she only managed to pull of his headband. Itachi's long,silver hair spread across her shoulders. Her heart skipped.

He was so gorgeous. Sakura felt her weakness towards him and that irritated her. But she couldn't do anything.

„I think it's enough for today..." – Sakura muttered and returned to Itachi his headband.

„Hn." – Itachi replied quietly and took the headband from her hands.

While Itachi was tieing (Author's note:I hope I spelled right) hair,Sakura,in order to divert the course of this unpleasant situation,asked others:

„I got hungry a little,can we go to eat?"

„Yay,food!" Tobi ran to the doors and almost broke them as he chased to the kitchen. Everyone laughed a little,except Deidara who rolled over his eyes. „What a stupid jerk."

As they passed through the hall,Sakura constantly felt Itachi's eyes on her,but she didn't dare to look at him.

As soon as four of them entered the kitchen,they saw Tobi who was sitting around the table. His mouth was full of food. They sat down on the chairs and poured food into the plates. Sakura took a piece of meat,rice and salad. She was impressed with food.

„Where have you acquired this beautiful food?" – Sakura asked curiously.

„Zetsu,one of our members, have procured this food from an old woman who keeps a shop near our hideout." – replied Kisame.

„ Zetsu...And how many members Akatsuki has?"

„Ten."

„Where're the other six members of your organization?"

„Zetsu and Sasori're on the other side of the building and I don't think you'll see them because they're far away from our premises and they often go on missions. Our leader,Pain,and his partner Konan are on some mission." – said Kisame.

„Yeah..." – replied Sakura. „And what we're going to do further?"

„Tonight we'll go to the town to buy some groceries,if you need something,say it." - replied Deidara.

„_Of clothes I only have this purple T-shirt and shorts that I'm wearing now,as well as clothes which I was wearing last night. Also I need few more things…"_

"Well…I need some clothes and few more stuffs…"

"Ok,then you'll go with us tonight." – Deidara said brightly.

After this,Kisame started talking about one type of freshwater fish which today he saw as he walked along the river Misuwishi. Tobi was eating like a maniac and even if he wanted,he couldn't say anything.

Deidara as usual was telling jokes,which were more or less witty to everyone. In view of the fact that Sakura has never heard Itachi talking about himself or things that he likes,she asked him:

"Itachi,by now all of us have said a bit of themselves. Why wouldn't you say something about yourself?"

Itachi was silent for a few seconds,before he spoke to Sakura: " What do you want to know about me?"

"Uhm…things that you like and that you are interested in,for example."

"I like to visit traditional Japanes cafes and I'm very interested in Japanese history. I also like criminology, which isn't surprising considering the fact that I'm from Uchiha clan." – said Itachi.

"_I also like criminology,which isn't surprising considering the fact that I'm from Uchiha clan….Regardless of the fact that Itachi massacred his own clan,he couldn't erase the genes and it looks like he doesn't despises Uchihas,because he admitted that he loves criminology owing to work that his clan has always dealt with". – _thought Sakura who was very happy because Itachi told them (and her) what things he likes.

Five of them (actually four,because Tobi just were eating food or catching a few bugs which were walking around the kitchen) continued to talk about some other things. After half an hour they all went to their rooms. Sakura sat on her bed and began to think about her friends in Konoha.

"_What'll happen when I'm not back in two days?They'll certainly look for me,and when they find out where I'm,they'll come here. Then Itachi,Deidara,Tobi and Kisame will…will kill Naruto."_

Sakura shuddered at the thought of it,but she was helpless to do anything. She decided that,when it comes to that point,she'll fight with every effort to protect her friend. After some more time of thinking about her friends,Sakura took that same book about Rain country and started to read it,this time in order to shorten time to this evening egress.

* * *

**I hope you like 3rd chapter of this story (: Please review ^_^ ( next chapter I'll upload 7.8.2013.)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: In the town

Good and evil – two sides of the same thing

* * *

Chapter 4: In the town

* * *

Sakura was immersed in reading the book and she didn't even notice that it was time for dinner. Suddenly,she heard knock on the door.

„Hey Cherry Blossom,can I come in?"

„Surely Deidara!" – Sakura replied and put the book on the table.

„Everyone's waiting for you,why don't you come to dinner?" – asked Deidara.

„Oh,I'm sorry,I totally lost track of the time while I was reading the book."

Sakura quickly got up from the bed and along with Deidara came into the kitchen.

Tobi,Kisame and Itachi were already sitting around the table,but none of them hasn't yet begun to eat. (not even Tobi xD )

„I'm sorry,I immersed myself in reading the book." – said Sakura and sat down on the chair,while others nodded.

„Nothing." - Kisame smiled slightly.

After they ate the dinner,Deidara said to Sakura: „If you've something to do,do it now,because we're going to the city in half an hour."

„Okay,then I'll go." – smiled Sakura and went to the bathroom. After the bath, she came out of the shower and reached for the clothes which were on the washing machine.

„_Shit,I don't have anything nice to wear in the town...But,well,that's why I'm going there..to buy some fine clothes." – _thought Sakura as she watched the purple shirt and black shorts which Itachi brought her this morning.

When Sakura got dressed,she went to the room,combed herself and put on her sandals. She glanced at the clock,which showed 18:30pm.

„_Just in time." - _ thought Sakura and went out in the hallway. Not far from her was standing Itachi. Her heart skipped a beat. He wore elegant, black shirt, gray jeans, and his hair was released. Then,Sakura realized that she,with half-opened mouth,was staring at him and quickly looked away,not noticing small smirk on Itachi's lips beacuse of this scene.

Soon after arrived Tobi,Kisame and Deidara. Tobi was wearing a shirt with print of Tommy and Jerry,as well as green shorts. Kisame was in blue combination,and Deidara wore a dark-purple shirt and black pants.

„Here we go!" - Tobi yelled excitedly and along with Deidara,Kisame,Itachi and Sakura went out of Akatsuki hideout. They were walking for good 7km before they reached the city. The city,whose name was Ichinomiya,was the place for party. Everywhere were restaurants,candy,popcorn,sugar wool shops,as well as clothing stores.

„Shall we sweeten ourselves before we go shopping?" – asked Deidara,and without waiting for an answer,went to the shop seller and ordered five sugar wools.

Four of them were headed to the counter where the shop served sugar wools. Deidara,Tobi and Kisame sat down on the chairs,and when Sakura was about to sit down,Itachi gentlemen's moved her chair so she can sit on it. Sakura was a little bit surprised by his gesture,and when she was about to sit down,Sakura felt Itachi's hand as he gently adhered her around lower back. Sakura blushed slightly,not daring to look at his eyes.

„_Itachi's touch was so gentle..." –_ thought Sakura,altough she tried to throw that thought out of her head.

Soon,the sugar wools were delivered to them.

„This's delicious!" – exclaimed Tobi.

„You're right." – Kisame confirmed as he was licking his lips.

„Yummy...It means that I was right that I brought us here."

„YES!" – they all said in unison.

„Well thanksss. And in which shop we'll first enter when we finish with eating?" – asked Deidara.

„In that,in that!" – Tobi yelled,pointing to the shop called „Rushoto".

„Okay!" - Deidara replied happily.

Soon,they finished with eating,and after Deidara paid the bill,they went to „Rushoto".

In that store clothes was too childish and only Tobi bought few things there. After half an hour of Tobi's admiration for shirts with Little Red Riding Hood,Batman and Sponge Bob they came out of the store.

„What's our next destination?" – asked Tobi cheerfully with several bangs in hands.

„ „Big Blue shop". " – Kisame said excitedly rubbing hands.

„Okay!"

In the story clothes was in various shades of blue,turquoise and green color. Sakura took a dress which was coming almost to her knees and it was in color that is created by mixing blue and green. She also bought a blue heals and shirt with print of dolphin. Deidara bought some turquoise T-shirt,Itachi took a jeans and one blue sleeveles T-shirt,Tobi bought some little whale toy and Kisame took three T-shirts with prints of sharks. As they walked out of the store,Deidara asked Sakura: „In which store you want to we go now,Cherry Blossom?"

„Hmm…in „Beauty" shop!"

„Here we go!" – Deidara exclaimed and five of them went into the store.

In „Beauty " shop was so many beautiful and subtle things that Sakura didn't know where to starts. From shoes to dresses everything was perfect. She decided for black ballet shoes,brown shorts,in the same color skirt, as well as two shirts in black and leather color. While Sakura was examining the clothes,for her eye fell one dress. It was long,in red color and hung over one shoulder on which was medium size white flower sprinkled with tinsels.

„_I've never seen in my life a more beautiful dress!"- _Sakura thought as she turned the dress in her hands.

„Oh…" – Sakura whispered when she saw the price. The dress costed 55,5 JPY (about 235 $).

„_It's too expensive."_ A little bit sad, Sakura left the dress in the place where it stood and went to the cashier to pay for clothes which she took. Behind her,at the checkout were standing Tobi,Kisame and Deidara who choose some clothes in "Beauty" shop. When they paid the clothes,they left the shop and Deidara said:

„Itachi, shall we first go to the store that you pick or me?"

*Silent*

„Itachi?" They all turned round but Itachi was nowhere in sight. „ Maybe he stayed in the shop." – said Sakura and the four of them walked toward the store,when they saw Itachi coming out of „Beauty".

„I'm sorry,I stayed because I bought something." – said Itachi with bangs in his hands.

„Oh,okay ,shall we go to the store that you pick or me?" – asked Deidara.

„You can first."

„Okay,sooo,we're going to…..to „Urban"!"

They entered into very modern store,which confirms it's name. Deidara immediately choose a „torn" jeans,two grey shirts,as well as three headbands. Sakura bought black and white sneakers and three linen pants. Kisame took two black T-shirts,Tobi choose one sleeveles orange shirt and Itachi bought black headband and one jeans.

„And finally,let's go to the store you pick Itachi." – said Kisame.

„Hm…We're going to „Sport world"."

In that shop was the high quality sports equipment. Itachi choose two black sports shorts and white T-shirt. Sakura choose gray leggins,Tobi and Kisame took two brown shirts and Deidara choose sports sneakers.

When they came out,it already was largely the night,and at the sky shone countless stars.

„Wow,the sky is beautiful!" – enthusiastically said Sakura looking at the sky dotted with stars.

„And so are you." – Deidara whispered to Sakura. She blushed at his comment and timidly replied: „Don't be funny Deidara…"

„I'm just telling the facts." Deidara smiled.

On the way to the hideout they all went silently,enjoying the quiet of the night which interrupted sounds of crickets.

When they arrived,Sakura went straight to the shower. She was tired,but very happy with tonights egress. Sakura had changed and went to her room. When Sakura entered in the room,she saw the dress which she desperately wanted to buy in „Beauty". Sakura was very happy,but at the same time she was wondering who bought it,because she didn't find any notes nearby.

Suddenly Sakura remembered that Itachi stayed longer in the store,and since only he wore such a big bag,she didn't doubt that Itachi bought her that dress.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay,my computer was broken. I hope you like this chapter,next I'll upload 11.8.2013. Thank you all for your reviews,please keep me writing your opinion,each'll mean a lot to me :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions

Good and evil – two sides of the same thing

* * *

Chapter 5: Emotions

* * *

„_Itachi...you thought of me..." _Sakura gently left the dress on the bed and went out of her room. Looking down the hall,she was wondering which of the four doors were Itachi's. Sakura remembered that before departure in the city she found Itachi standing next to the door which is across from her's on the left side. She slowly approached that door and knocked.

„Forward!" – Itachi's voice came behind the door.

Sakura slowly entered his room which was slightly bigger than her own. Double bed was in the middle of the room,beneath which was a carpet, and next was small table with some stuffs on it. He also had a wooden wardrobe. Walls were stone like her's except that he had small window.

„I came to thank you for the dress,it really was expensive..." – Sakura said quietly.

„You're welcome." Itachi lightly stroked her cheek and she enjoyed in his touch.

„Sakura..." – he quietly whispered.

She could feel Itachi's breath on her skin as he was passing through her pink hair. She hugged him around neck and their lips were only few inches apart.

„Itachi..." – she wishpered on his lips. They almost closed the space beetwen them,when Tobi running through the hall shouted: „Don't beat Tobi up,Tobi is a good boy!"

„No,Tobi isn't. You ate my food,glutton!" – Deidara yelled as he rushed Tobi.

It startled Sakura and Itachi who immediately moved away from each other.

„I...I'm sorry...it won't happen again." – Itachi said breathlessly.

„Yeah..." It was first thought that came to Sakura's mind. She quickly got out of his room and went to her room. As soon as Sakura entered the room,she leaned against the wall.

„_What's going on beetwen us?!" – _thought Sakura in panic. Trying to calm herself down,she nervously began to massage her temples. After about ten minutes,she glanced at the clock which showed 23:04pm. Sakura went to the bed and closed her eyes,hopping to fall asleep quickly. But without succes. She constantly was thinking about everything that has happened beetwen her and Itachi.

„_In what have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

After ten sleepless hours,Sakura got out of the bed and combed herself. Then she walked towards wardrobe and took linen pants,shirt in leather color and put on the ballet shoes. She went out of the room,passed through the hall,went down stairs and entered in the kitchen. There already were sitting Kisame,Itachi,Tobi and Deidara. Sakura saw Itachi approaching a plum to his lips and remembered how last night she almost kissed that same lips. Itachi looked up at Sakura and watched her with some unreadable expression. She quickly looked away towards Kisame,Deidara and Tobi.

„Good morning!" – Sakura said trying to sounds cheerfully.

„Good morning Sakura-chan! Oh,you look tired,you didn't sleep well,did you?" – asked Kisame.

„To be blunt,no…But that's nothing that can't fix a cup of coffee!" Sakura took a cup of black coffee from the table and drank it. She immediately felt an increase of energy in herself.

„Last night was very fun. A lot of time has passed since the last time we were in the shopping. It's truth that we spent 500$,but it was worth every peny." – said Deidara.

„You're right,Deidara-senpai! Tobi found a few nice T-shirts like this." – Tobi said pointing to the shirt with a picture of Little Red Riding Hood which he wore.

Deidara rolled his eyes. „ Oh, you stupid jerk….And did you have a good time Cherry Blossom?"

„Yes, I has a great time," Sakura smiled „although I already miss nature…"

„Don't worry,tomorrow morning the four of us should go in Atsuta Jingu forest for some mission,and in view of the fact that we don't have anyone to leave you,you're going with us."

„Oh, fine. And what kind of mission is this about?"

„We need to take some scrolls from our leader."

„What's in them,I mean,what are you doing with that scrolls?"

„You don't want to find out." – Deidara said in a serious voice.

„Yeah…" – she replied.

„_What a fool am I…How could I ever forget that they are still criminals." _

„Nor,should we go to train guys?" – asked Deidara.

„Go ahead!" – all of them said in unison and walked toward space in front of the hideout. When they arrived at the destination,Itachi asked: „Who wants to go first and with whom to fight?"

„I'll go first and I'd like to fight with Sakura-chan,since I fought with rest of you plenty of times." – said Kisame.

„I accept!" – said Sakura,took of her ballet shoes and went to the place for combat. Just as he was about to go to Sakura,Itachi stopped Kisame and said to him: „Be gentle with her."

Kisame a little bit confused raised his eyebrows. „Okay." Then he went to Sakura and took up battle position.

„Well,shall we go?"

„Of course." – replied Sakura and threw few shurikens at him,but Kisame refused them with ease.

„Suikoudan no Jutsu!" Kisame did a string of hand seals and water from the nearby faucet rushed to Sakura. She hit the ground and running her chakra through it,she made a super strong earthen wall and it rejected his water.

„It's good,but not enough," said Kisame and made a few hand seals „Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" A water dragon rushed to Sakura who jumped up. Sakura rapidly dropped to Kisame and hit him with the fist in his back and water dragon dispersed. Kisame tourned round and pulled out a kunai. Sakura did the same and the two of them began to fight with kunais. They managed to lightly cut one another. Then Kisame with his leg tried to hit Sakura in her knee,but she jumped up and grabbed Kisame's wrist. With his free hand,Kisame grabbed her free wrist and said: „I would say that we are in a hopeless situation."

„Me too,I suppose that this match is over. Congrulations,you gave great match."

„You also."- Kisame replied and they released each other's wrists.

„Bravo Kisame-san,bravo Sakura-chan,Tobi enjoyed in your match." Deidara and Itachi nodded in the sign that they agree with Tobi.

„Thanks!" – Kisame and Sakura replied.

„Whose match we are going to watch?" – asked Sakura.

„For a long time I haven't seen the fight beetwen Tobi and Itachi,why don't you two go to fight?" – Deidara said.

„Hn." – said Itachi and along with Tobi went to the place for combat.

* * *

„Tsunade-sama,we went to Rain country as you told us because Sakura isn't here though it's been three days,and we have found the bodies of Akio and Daichi. Sakura was nowhere in sight. Based on the evidences that we found,we assume that few Akatsuki members kidnapped Sakura." – said one of ANBU members.

„Oh,no! Immediately send to me a few ANBU members!"

„Yes lady!" – said the man and flew away.

* * *

**I hope you like it :),please review,it'll mean a lot to me.  
**


	6. Author's note

Author's note

* * *

I apologize to everyone who was reading this story because I'm not going to continue it. "Good and evil – two sides of the same thing" has only few reviews,and overview of the story is significantly decreased compare to August. I'm going to work on some other projects. See ya!

-ItaSaku shipper


End file.
